The present invention relates generally to user input on a computing device, and more specifically to associating a user input on a multi-touch surface with a specific computer action.
Portable computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and satellite navigation systems are becoming more prevalent. Comprehensive applications are being created to utilize the capabilities of these portable computing devices. Portable computing devices typically include a touch screen and a multitude of other sensors that allow for interaction between a user and the device.
Touch screens allow a user to make selections or move a cursor by touching the touch screen via a finger or stylus. In general, touch screens can recognize the size, shape, and position of the touch and output this information to a host device. The host device may be a handheld computer, a tablet computer, or a smart phone. Some touch screens recognize single touches, while others can recognize multiple, simultaneous touches. Devices with screens are probably the most familiar touch screen technology, and the most heavily used touch screen technology right now. Touch fabrics, and other touch enabled surfaces, despite not having a screen, allow for interaction between a user and the device.
Touch screens typically include a touch panel, a display screen, and a controller. The touch panel is a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface. The touch panel is positioned in front of the display screen so that the touch-sensitive surface covers the viewable area of the display screen. The touch panel registers touches and sends these signals to the controller. The controller processes these signals into data and sends the data to the host device. Any device that houses a touch screen generally provides an application programming interface (API) that programs can call to utilize the data.